starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Controversia del nombre Sunrider
thumb|[[Nomi Sunrider.]] La controversia del nombre Sunrider involucra un caso de violación de marca registrada que resultó en la discontinuación de la familia Sunrider en la continuidad de Star Wars fuera de los cómics Tales of the Jedi. Historia Durante la década de 1990 los cómics Tales of the Jedi, publicados por Dark Horse Comics, introdujeron cuatro personajes con el apellido "Sunrider": Jev Sunrider, Andur Sunrider, Nomi Sunrider y Vima Sunrider. Después surgió una controversia sobre el nombre "Sunrider", impidiendo algunos usos del apellido en materiales posteriores; sin embargo fuentes como The New Essential Chronology y Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force usan el nombre Sunrider varias veces, sugiriendo que los problemas con el nombre no son absolutos. Impacto en la continuidad thumb|right|200px|Arte conceptual de [[Vima Sunrider para Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.]] Bastila Shan y Juhani Los asuntos legales con el nombre "sunrider" tuvieron un impacto significativo en la continuidad posterior de Star Wars en la era de la Antigua República, donde tomaban lugar los cómics de Tales. Durante el desarrollo del videojuego Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic de BioWare y LucasArts se incluyeron dos mujeres Jedi como miembros del grupo: una humana y una cathar. La Jedi cathar se llamaba originalmente Bastila Shan, y la Jedi humana sería la misma Vima Sunrider. En algún momento durante el desarrollo se decidió reemplazar a Vima con un personaje nuevo. Después de que el juego salió a la venta se mencionó este hecho en el Databank oficial, mas no fue sino hasta el 24 de febrero del 2005 que Chris Avellone, el diseñador en jefe de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, mencionó la controversia del nombre Sunrider como la razón en un breve mensaje en los foros de Obsidian Entertainment.So where is Vima Sunrider during the Kotor story?, foros deObsidian Entertainment, accesado por última vez el 2 de mayo del 2006. Después el miembro de los Jedi Council Forums "Leto II" descubrió detalles adicionales.KOTOR characters would you like to see in .... KOTOR?, TheForce.Net Jedi Council Forums, accesado por última vez el 2 de mayo del 2006. El nuevo personaje, creado como reemplazo para Vima, fue llamado Sareth Dorn. Sin embargo, este nombre eventualmente se canceló y el nombre de la Jedi cathar se le dio a la Jedi humana; así ella se convirtió en la ahora popular Bastila Shan. La Jedi cathar se renombró Juhani. El futuro de los Sunrider No obstante, los Sunrider no fueron olvidados. Aparte de que sus descendientes distantes Vima-Da-Boda y Neema-Da-Boda aparecen en trabajos posteriores de Star Wars, hay una cuantas referencias a Nomi Sunrider en ambos juegos KOTOR. En el primer juego, Jolee Bindo le cuenta al jugador (Revan) la historia de Nomi (incluso llamándola Sunrider en una ocasión, aunque según Chris Avellone esto fue un error). El segundo juego contiene objetos llamados "túnica de Nomi" y "Escudo de Nomi"; las descripciones mencionan a Nomi y Andur, aunque sin el controvertido apellido. The New Essential Chronology menciona que Vima se convirtió en uno de los Jedi más consumados de su época, y emplea el apellido Sunrider. El nombre Sunrider también fue usado en Star Wars Galaxies. Parcialmente debido a esto, se ha especulado que Nomi y/o Vima aún pueden aparecer en números futuros de los [[Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (cómics)|cómics Knights of the Old Republic]], a pesar de las preocupaciones legales. Notas y referencias Categoría:Cultura Star Wars